fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessa Selmy
Tessa Selmy is the daughter of Arthur Selmy and an unknown wife. Personality Respectful, kind, enjoys training. History Tessa Selmy was born as the only child of Arthur Selmy and an unknown wife. Though the Selmy couple tried many times to conceive another child in hopes of extra security for the title of Harvest Hall, every child after Tessa either was stillborn or died in infancy. Arthur being a descendant from Artisan Selmy was distraught with grief as he and his wife could not conceive another child. In his sadness and despair, he took his own life. Tessa was just 16 when she witnessed her father's passing. Now only with her mother as the only family she had left, Tessa was thrust into the position of Lady of Harvest Hall, when she only had some experience in the political game. With only her mother that, she really trusted, Tessa set forth about establishing her rule in Harvest Hall. Though she was still young, she was determined. Her father committing suicide had left her bitter. Though she loved her father dearly, his coward act has caused great pain not only for herself but for her mother as well. If Tessa would die, her mother would have lost the last family she had. Of course, Tessa’s cousins lived with them, it wouldn’t be the same, however. Tessa would make sure she will not die before her mother does. The young Lady of Harvest Hall spent time training with her guardsmen and master at arms. A strong leader needed to be able to fight, to lead their people against the enemy. While training, she also consolidated her power to dispell any doubts about her leadership and continues to rule Harvest Hall this day. She started by instituting policies for the Selmy lands. She focused on martial traditions, explaining that the Stormlands, was always a region that produced fine soldiers and that House Selmy would do the same. Commoners were required to have some form of swordsmanship whether they are male or female. Those that wish to join the Selmy levy, must pass through intense training to ensure that there were no weak links. Worship of the Red Faith was doubled as Red Priestess was a common sight in Selmy lands, making sure everyone followed the religion. The only problem is that during this time of consolidating power, Tessa never took a spouse. However, since she is not married and has no heirs as of now, her two younger cousins live with her in Harvest Hall along with their uncle and aunt. Tessa has yet to decide which of her cousins deserve to rule Harvest Hall. But she knows she will need to name a successor soon. Though it has been three years since she took power, the fear of losing everything she built was always constant with Tessa. There was one such scare when Red Faith fanatics, burned down a granary, with the family still inside. Tessa stepped in to punish the fanatics and to remind her people about what the Westerosi Red Faith was about. Though it may seem small, Tessa never forgot that day when law and order were broken. Though she acted swiftly, she didn’t want any rumors of her being too weak to allow such things to even begin. Paranoia seemed to have entrenched itself into Tessa’s mind. Any mention of law-breaking was taken seriously as guards, were on constant patrol throughout Selmy lands. Ruling through fear is something Tessa never wanted to do, hence after about two months after the incident, she eased up on the military presence in her lands to allow the people to feel free and not under the constant threat of being imprisoned. Tessa has been less strict and more of a benevolent ruler as compassion seems to have a calming effect on her people. She always makes sure her men and commoners are well treated for they are the key to a House’s rise to glory or fall from grace. Misc Likes Women in power, respectful attitudes, level-headed decisions. Dislikes Wasting lives. Weaknesses Loyal to a fault.